


Tim gets revenge

by James_Remus_Regulus_Black



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Civilian Tim Drake, Dead Jason Todd, Hurt Tim Drake, Jaytim - Freeform, but joker killed him, inspired by sherlock episode 1, joker must face the consequences, tim was in love with jason, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Remus_Regulus_Black/pseuds/James_Remus_Regulus_Black
Summary: After Jason, his favourite robin, dies, Tim decides to take the matters into his own hands and rid the world of The Joker.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 217





	Tim gets revenge

There was a little boy in the rogue bar. Everyone was staring at him in silence, not quite sure how to react. How did he even get there?

Half of them jumped up when they saw where he was heading, trying to stop him from reaching Joker, but he evaded all of the thugs and by that point, anyone who posed actual danger was too curious to stop him.

“Lets play a game.” Joker laughed at the gall of this kid, but he was always up for some fun. “One of these vials contains poison, the other vodka. They look smell and feel the same and I have no idea which is which. It wouldn’t matter even if I did, cause you would be the one choosing which vial you take. If I die, id like to be buried, if you wouldn’t mind.” 

“Finally: someone who understands my kind of fun! What’s your name?”

“Does it matter?” It didn’t. So Joker picked a vial and drank it. Tim didn’t touch his as he waited to see what would happen. Joker choked for a few seconds, before his eyes lolled back into his head. Only then did Tim through his drink onto the carpet.

He walked out of there dragging Joker’s body behind him. No one stopped him there either, nor when he placed it into the oven they kept specifically to get rid of the bodies. 

He didn’t press anything. He didn’t have to, Poison Ivy took relish in sending him to burn away. And Tim took comfort in the fact that he hadn’t directly killed anyone today.

Both vials were filled with the strongest sedatives known to man. They could lower your heartbeat so much no one would be able to feel it. He wasn’t taking any chances. And if Joker had ended up forcing him to drink first, he knew a few rogues here had a conscious and would probably just bury him, in which case he’d press the extra batman communicator he stole off of Jason a few months back. It works six feet underground. He checked. 

And everything had gone according to plan. And The Joker is dead.


End file.
